


ideal type-

by WONHOISM



Category: JBJ (Band), MXM (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gay, JBJ - Freeform, Jihoon is an idol, M/M, Manhwa, bxb - Freeform, immortal!daniel, jihoon is Whipped, w: two worlds, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONHOISM/pseuds/WONHOISM
Summary: "now, where's my Project 1 book?"orin which jihoon is an idol who got asked on his ideal type and his mind just starts flashing kang daniel, the main character in his favorite manhwa, Project 1.





	ideal type-

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first nielwink fic and also my first fic here at least so hopefully ya'll would enjoy
> 
> [UPDATE 111218: removed yongguk bc that shit don't deserve my heart, our love, donghan, and jbj. The second couple is now Kenta and Sanggyun]

_"And we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2..."_

"Hello, welcome back. I am your host, Seo Eunkwang and today we are here with rookie superstar who has recently debuted with one of the hottest singles in 2018. With his success taking over not only the nation but also worldwide, he is sure to be one of the top soloists in the near future. We give you all, Park Jihoon!"

The live audience claps, some fans of the said singer screeching at the top of their lungs for his appearance. Jihoon waves shyly, a small smile stretching across his face. This is his first interview ever since debuting two weeks ago. He would've never thought that his first ever single would do so great. The success went way above Jihoon's expectations! He just thought it'll get a couple thousand here and there but no. In 5 days, the views went 10 Million which just made him faint at the sight of the viewer count. Talk shows then began to bombard his manager's phones with offers to come to their shows. It became so overwhelming, even for his staff.

_"J-Jihoon. I think you need to already choose shows to be interviewed in. These people aren't gonna stop until you appear in their show." his manager, Jisung, explained while holding his phone that keeps ringing every 5 minutes with an email from a show director, asking-no, not asking-begging them to come over. "My email notifications are muted because of this, you know. I even miss the company's emails most of the time and I have to apologize dozens of times! Come on, Jihoon. Just get your ass there."_

_"Yeah, yeah." Jihoon responded, looking through his emails as well that also had it's fair share of spam for show directors. Scrolling through the pile, he sees the he has received an email that's inviting him to Seo Eunkwang's show. Without hesitation, Jihoon tells Jisung his first stop and so the manager replied to the email._

"It's nice to have you here, Jihoon." Eunkwang said, not forgetting to smile at the singer. Jihoon smiled back and gave a small bow.

"It's also nice to be here too." he spoke, causing a couple fangirls to scream once more. Jihoon shyly bowed and waved at them again, the girl being satisfied and finally silencing herself. Eunkwang then proceeded with the interview.

"So for starters, how does it feel to finally debut? Especially working under Produce Ent for your career?" the host asks, looking at Jihoon for his answer.

"Debuting, first of all, has been one of the best things that ever happened to me. I still can't believe that I have finally reached my dream of debuting as an artist. Working under Produce Ent though has been great. I get to put my say in things and the company and I get to work collaboratively so both of our ideas can be incorporated without ruining the work." with his answer, he smiles widely, eyes turning into crescent moons after the last word.

"Well it seems to us that you have no regrets signing up as Produce's artist." Eunkwang commented, earning a small chuckle and nod from the interviewee. The idol clapped for a bit, the audience following along. "Now, let's talk about your debut song. Can you give us a brief description about it?"

"Ah yes, of course!  _I.P.U_  or  _I Promise You_  is a soft ballad about a person's thoughts and feelings about a certain someone. When you listen or read the lyrics, you can interpret it as either a proposal to that someone or a vow you would say in your wedding. I decided to start off my career with this because by singing this song, its like I'm telling to my fans and supporters that  _'You're the light in my cold darkness and I promise that we'll always be together.'_  like a proposal."

Eunkwang says a dragged out  _"Wahhh~"_ , astonished and impressed by Jihoon's words about his debut song while the fans in the studio gush and screech once more. Once the noise has died down, the host then plasters a wide (and an amused) smile. He looks at the audience in front of them and begins to straighten his posture while looking at his cue card with the question written on it.

"Since we are on the topic of your song, which is about proposing to that special someone, I think it's only necessary to ask this question." The crowd goes silent, already knowing where the conversation will be heading. Jihoon tilts his head a bit and almost laughs when he hears an audible  _'hmph'_  from the audience. Well he had expected this question. "Do you have a special someone in your life?"

Now the entire studio is dead silent, the fans' ears focused on Jihoon's next words. The idol scrunched up his face, as if thinking of the answer. This just caused the fans to let out a whine of sadness, thinking their idol's heart has already been tamed.

"Well I'm not saying that I do have a special someone but..." then the fans' attentions whip back to Jihoon. "There is this manhwa character though, haha. They really get my heart."

The studio is now filled with relieved sighs from the audience.

"So you're single right now?" Eunkwang further adds.

Jihoon nods. "Well yeah. It'd be nice to date but I think my work would get in the way of the relationship though so I guess that's a no-no for now."

After he had said that, a couple fans begin yelling out  _'I CAN BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, OPPA!'_  and  _'I WON'T MIND IF YOU BECOME TOO BUSY FOR ME I LOVE YOU!'_  to which Jihoon just lightly laughs at.

"If you were to describe you ideal type though, what would it be?" If the fans were paying more than enough attention at the previous question, they are for sure listening more attentively than ever. Jihoon can even see one of them opening their phone and opening the memo app to take down notes.

Jihoon thinks about it. Well to be completely honest, he isn't really  _fond_  of girls. They're okay for him but there's just something lacking when it comes to them. For boys, they're also okay but not the type to make Jihoon's heart race. But there is this  _one_  boy who does.

The thing is, that boy doesn't really exist. The manhwa character Jihoon has mentioned, that's the only guy that can make his heart race and his face flush whenever he sees that character smile with his bunny teeth showing. Well he can mention it. The fans may later make it as an inside joke.

"Remember I have mentioned a manhwa character?" Jihoon asked and everyone nodded. "So this character, to be honest, is the only person who really has the potential to be a perfect lover for me. The way they're so brave and fearless but at the same time sweet and caring just really keeps my heart racing sometimes, you know. Even to the point where it just stops beating all together. They have this finesse where they can be full of action but later on be the most calm thing. And the way they smile, god don't get me started on it. It's like the light in my life. I seriously love it!"

"Ooh. Sounds like this character got you hooked. By the looks of it, this person has everything! Tell us. Who is this character that keeps your heart tamed?"

He stretches a smile, becoming a bit shy about his answer. The fans become dead silent once again and keeps their ears open.

"Kang Daniel from Project 1 written by AM."

The crowd gasps, not expecting such answer. Because of the heteronormativity, they were expecting a girl that has the sweetest laugh and the most innocent look that compliments her heartful personality but no. What they got is a manhwa character who kicks butt for a living and sees bullet shots as rain. A male character whose smile lights up the hearts of millions of readers everywhere as he holds the gun towards his enemy triumphantly, knowing that his mission is once again a success.

"So...someone straight out of a manhwa?" Eunkwang decides to ask, hopefully to steer the conversation elsewhere but at the same topic.

"Mmmmmm...I guess you can say that." Jihoon answers.

For the following 45 minutes, the interview went by smoothly. Jihoon continues to laugh, his fans having the same amount of fun as him.

Finally, he takes his leave. Waving to his fans, he smiles once more and heads over to his staff. Jisung signals him to head over to the van immediately, having the need to already eat dinner before heading back to his home.

**[ 윙크 ]**

"So," Kenta, Jihoon's labelmate and friend ever since trainee days, calls for him. The boy turned around, averting his attention from his bookshelf. "Kang Daniel, huh?"

Jihoon rolled his eyes, hands reaching on one of the shelves. He takes the 11th book from the arrangement and opens it to where his bookmark was placed. Plopping down on his bed, he looks at Kenta.

"Well they were asking about my ideal type, anyways." He answered, Kenta on the edge of having a fit of laughter.

"You couldn't have lied like  _'oh! sweet eyes! killer smile! a nice ass when they jump off of a helicopter!'_? Everyone is gonna think you're gay and that's a bad way to start your career. Starting your solo career with a controversy is big x-nay!"'

Jihoon paid him no mind. Though he may be considering the fact that telling on national television that his crush is the lead character of an action manhwa, he still feels happy with his decision to share this side of him to his fans and hopefully future supporters.

"Well you're not one to talk." Jihoon answers back, lips turning into a smirk knowing he can make his Japanese hyung shut his mouth with his following words. "It's as if you don't look at Sanggyun-hyung that way."

And just like that, Kenta's entire face burns, the tip of his ears becoming the deepest shade of red. He turns away from Jihoon, (not) hating the fact that he brought up Sanggyun's name just for the sake that the situation turns in his favor (which he gotta admit, it always happen).

"F-Fuck you, Park!" The Japanese boy stomps off, slamming the door shut after raising his middle finger for Jihoon to see.

The boy laughs for a while. His hyung really has a way when it comes to responding to Sanggyun's name. It's no secret around the company that Kenta has a crush on the boy who works under the same company as them. 

Victoriously, he burries his nose in his manhwa, attention completely given to the book.

_"Daniel! Stop running off! I don't get you, man." Seongwoo, Daniel's partner-in-crime for over 7 years, yelled at the top of his lungs as he watches the other run in fear through the poorly lit night. Said boy was panting at the distance, barely four meters away from him. Seongwoo can see that despite the dimly lit night that's making it hard to see the other's features._

_Daniel breaks down, his knees on the ground as he covers his face, tears falling out. Seongwoo runs over to him and hunches down, trying to comfort his comrade. He has never seen Daniel like this. No one has. They have never seen the most skilled and most courageous agent at their work like this. He tends to keep either a tough aura or a sweet and caring one. Never vulnerable._

_The younger boy continues to howl in sadness, his sobs getting louder and louder as time passes._

_"Bro, what's wrong?" Seongwoo decides to ask softly and calmly this time, in hopes that it wouldn't pressure the other. Daniel manages to soften, his sobs fading as he stands up and faces the other._

"Wow I'm so jealous of Seongwoo." Jihoon mutters, lips turning to a pout. He rolls over to his back, continuing to talk out his jealousy for the other main character. A lot of people ship them and it's not really a secret as to why. As all the girls gush about how Daniel looks so soft whenever he takes care of Seongwoo, Jihoon is just sat there, wondering what it would be like to be in Seongwoo's place.

_"Don't!" Daniel burst. "Don't...come any closer...Please."_

_Seongwoo hesitates at first but decides to comply with his partner's request and backs off. He sighs, leaning on the pole near Daniel but maintains a distance._

_"Seongwoo," Daniel calls out, voice soft. "I-"_

Jihoon's reading was cut off, a loud thunder breaking before cutting the electricity off. From outside of his room, he sees that the entire building has went out, a couple of his labelmates falling on furniture because of the lack of sight. He only sighs and goes back to his bed.

Checking his phone, the numbers  ** _11:32PM_**  flash in front of him, making him sigh once more.

It's getting late, it's more than appropriate for him to sleep through this storm. Hopefully, he wakes up with the electricity back on. If not, then he'll most likely spend the day outside the building, going wherever else but the dorm where he is right now.

Laying down, he doesn't bother to return the book from it's proper place and just puts it on top of his face to cover it. With one last sigh, he closes his eyes and drifts off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the ending was pretty much shit.
> 
> [UPDATE 111218: removed yongguk bc that shit don't deserve my heart, our love, donghan, and jbj. The second couple is now Kenta and Sanggyun]


End file.
